Héroes de juguete: El héroe condenado
by Leia Elric
Summary: (RE-SUBIDO) Oh martirio de los desesperados, fuente del consuelo de los malditos., yo, un mortal sin valor alguno me inclino frente a tu grandeza y suplico con lágrimas de sangre por tu intervención... Mi alma a cambio de un trato. ¿Alguna vez has deseado cambiar tu historia? Yo he caído en la tentación y ahora pago el precio. AU. Time Travel. ¿Dark Harry? (En proceso de reedición)
1. PILOTO

**Chapter 1: PILOTO**

 ** _Una vez más regreso de entre los muertos... casi literalmente._**

 ** _Esta vez traigo el inicio de una historia, que si bien podría quedarse aquí o si les gusta la continúo. Sobre las historias anteriores las actualizaré más seguido, por lo pronto de continuar esta la actualizaré los viernes._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que puedan ubicar me pertenecen, aquellos que no identifiquen son de mi autoría, la presente historia es un desvarío más para evadir mi responsabilidad al escribir algo serio._**

 ** _Luego de releer este fic me he dado cuenta que dejé algunos detalles fuera. En esta reedición ampliaré y explicaré un poco más de este universo de los HÉROES DE JUGUETE, la razón de su existencia y la forma en la que sus vidas han cambiado._**

 ** _Espero que les guste y no desesperen._**

 ** _HÉROES DE JUGUETE._**

 **I. LAMENTO DEL CONDENADO**

 _Oh martirio de los desesperados, fuente del consuelo de los malditos., yo, un mortal sin valor alguno me inclino frente a tu grandeza y suplico con lágrimas de sangre por tu intervención._

 _Príncipe de la dulce pena, sollozando por tu auxilio ofrezco lo que me queda de humanidad, deseo la fuerza y la voluntad para terminar esta historia y tomar entre mis manos la sangre de mi enemigo._

 _Tu, que caíste presa del pecado único y original, permíteme beber del agua de la fuente mortal para lavar el sosiego que me produce el destino que se preparó cuando era un inocente y levantar mi mano en gloria de aquello que atormenta el corazón de los débiles y desprotegidos._

 _Mi alma a cambio de un trato._

 **II. MEMORIAS DE UN CONDENADO**

Mi nombre es Harry James Potter, hijo de Lily y James Potter, héroes de guerra que se alzaron tres veces en contra del innombrable, soy el niño-que-vivió, el elegido por una profecía para vencer al mal de esta era, el chico dorado de Griffindor, campeón del torneo de los tres magos, mentiroso e indeseable número uno, soy el maldito fenómeno con magia que debió morir en Halloween.

Si estás leyendo esto es porque así lo he deseado, luego de mi muerte estas memorias se revelarán mostrando que el camino de una leyenda está saturado de buenas intenciones que me llevaron hasta lo más profundo del infierno. Si deseas continuar la lectura te recomiendo que busques un lugar cómodo, pues ni siquiera yo sé por dónde comenzar, pero si estoy seguro de algo, en ningún momento será sencillo leerlo.

Imagino que antes de soltar un soliloquio sobre mi historia debo ubicarte en el tiempo y espacio, en este momento tengo 16 años y he visto más de lo que desearía. Debo aclarar que esto lo escribo desde mi habitación en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, en casa de mis tíos, donde una vez más estoy encerrado sin posibilidad de salir. Yo, no sé cuánto tiempo más me mantendré con vida, si me soy sincero, jamás había tenido tanto miedo, no por mi, no por mis compañeros de guerra, quizá tampoco por mi familia o las personas que han colocado su esperanza sobre mis hombros, temo, más bien, por que la historia se repita y deje a otro desgraciado en mi lugar.

Como dije, estas son mis memorias, la historia de una vida que quedará inconclusa y será entregada a los dioses como ofrenda temporal para mantener a la oscuridad a raya. Te las entrego a ti, extraño, para que evites la existencia de otro cordero.

Todo inició hace 5 años, tal vez un poco más, realmente no quiero pensar en ello, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que antes de saber que era un mago mi vida tampoco fue fácil.

La carta de Hogwarts es, para muchos, el mejor momento de sus vidas. No mentiré, para mi, que jamás había visto a una lechuza entregar el correo, y que fueran estas las que desquiciaban a mi tío, fue fantástico. El simple pensamiento de que también a mi me podía pasar algo sorprendente era lo mejor, al fin alguien me iba a rescatar de un lugar donde no era querido. Hagrid, con su enorme tamaño se impuso frente a mis tíos y me mostró que la magia si existe. En medio de la impresión no pensé que era extraño que nadie me hubiera dicho nada antes. Pero fue después de regresar a un mundo del cual no conocía su existencia, de asombrarme con las posibilidades que se abrían frente a mis ojos al entrar por primera vez al callejón mágico y conseguir aquello que haría que mi vida dejara de ser la de "solo Harry" que creí con todo mi ser que finalmente sería libre, pero mi esperanza terminó cuando supe mi alias.

EL-NIÑO-QUE-VIVIÓ

Al parecer era un héroe, según lo que Hagrid me contó vencí a un señor oscuro, uno de los más malos, y quien casualmente acabó con mis padres, y no solo eso, también soy la única persona que recibió la maldición asesina y vivió para contarlo. En ese momento no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, todo indicaba que mi pasado, mi vida, y lo que creí saber sobre mí era erróneo. Intenté por largos minutos poner orden a mis pensamientos y creencias, pero a cada segundo nueva información saturaba mi cabeza y una vez más regresaba al principio.

En ese punto me hice de una estrategia sencilla: dejaría que el destino guiara mi actuar, jugaría el papel que se decidió que tendría cuando aún era un bebé. Era lo mejor si no quería regresar a mi vida anterior, al menos de esa forma me aseguraba que sería recordado como algo más que un vulgar huérfano. Así fue como caminé con ciega fe hasta la estación e hice mis primeras alianzas en este mundo. No tardé en encontrarme frente a la magnífica puerta del que sería mi infierno personal, a mi izquierda se encontraba mi Virgilio, un personaje de una historia que leí tras ser encerrado en la alacena hace dos veranos y que mi tía no pareció echar de menos, aunque detrás de mi, no muy lejos estaba quien me ofreció su ayuda y simplemente rechacé, algo me dice que pude aceptarlo de haberle conocido cinco minutos antes.

Tras ser elegido para la casa del valor y bombardeado con preguntas indiscretas sobre mi identidad y la hazaña de la que fui protagonista, cierro los ojos y ruego, a quien sea el dios que me escucha, que tenga piedad de mi y del deseo egoísta que carcome mis entrañas de no ser reconocido por algo que no recuerdo.

Mi ruego no fue escuchado, lo sé, lo siento en la mirada penetrante de tres personas, una de ellas cargada de un odio que no creí posible, la otra con interés y la última con un brillo especial.

NO ENTRAR AL TERCER PISO

Soy un mago, no un adivino, pero puedo apostar mis más preciadas pertenencias a que ese anuncio no fue proclamado por nada, principalmente por la mirada brillante que juraría se posó sobre mi cicatriz.

Meses después sabría que tenía la razón.

Al parecer este mundo, del cual ahora soy parte, tiene un retorcido sentido del deber, o el poder que ostentan algunas personas es exagerado, en sus palabras. No solo he sorteado algunos obstáculos que pretendían frenar a un mago adulto y entrenado en las artes mágicas, también he visitado lugares que pondrían la piel de gallina al semi gigante del castillo, me he perdido en mis deseos y he sido incitado a vagar sin rumbo en un lugar con más años de los que deseo contar y con más trampas ocultas que las buenas intenciones de las personas con las que me crié.

Al despertar del tercer día comprendí que no solo había sido marcado por un asesino cuya sombra ha jurado borrarme del mapa, sino que fui marcado por quien me debía proteger para ser yo quien termine con una historia que no debió empezar. Estaba en medio de una guerra de la cual no sabía nada.

Había sido elegido como el paladín de la esperanza para un mundo del cual era ajeno a sus problemas de sangre y magia, y mi daño colateral sería absorbido por dos almas inocentes hasta donde supe, un chico que cometió el error de desear ser yo y una chica que moría por ser aceptada en esta sociedad retrógrada. Ambos fueros mis primeros amigos, las primeras personas con las que pude hablar de cualquier cosa, y a quienes defendería incluso a costa de mi propia vida.

Éramos juguetes a manos de quienes deseaban el poder y la fama, simples títeres con vida propia, manipulados por el interés de unos cuantos, forzados a tomar decisiones que cambiarían el semblante en nuestro rostro y opacaría nuestros ojos.

Quizá, si se presentara la oportunidad, cambiaría completamente el guión escrito a manos de un dios aburrido, tomaría las riendas de mi vida y bailaría la danza mortal de la batalla. Tal vez, si fuera lo suficientemente poderoso eliminaría a quienes me han condenado a una vida que jamás pedí, pero no lo soy, el encuentro en el ministerio me lo ha dejado totalmente en claro. No fue suficiente con ver morir a Cedric, también Sirius se ha ido y sé que ellos solo son el inicio de una larga lista de muertes en mi nombre.

Mi vida, mi libertad, nada de eso ya existe, afuera, quienes me protegen son las mismas personas que en su momento me lanzarán al frente. No quiero morir, no deseo convertirme en un recuerdo. Lo que ellos no saben es que tengo un plan que no pienso revelarles hasta que sea suficientemente tarde. Voy a cambiar esta locura, no seré su sacrificio hacia un dios en el que no creo.

Cambiar… *

*Del diario de Harry Potter.

Aquella noche una magia oscura y antigua despertó, la tierra se estremeció y llamó la atención de un grupo de personas que se mantenían en constante vigilancia afuera de la casa del héroe. Sin pensarlo ingresaron en la vivienda, buscaron al objeto de su esperanza pero fue inútil, el único vestigio que daba fe de lo ocurrido segundos antes fueron las cenizas de un viejo cuaderno muggle.

 ** _Bueno... He aquí el capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo._**

 ** _Lo escrito en cursivas al principio de la historia es un texto que encontré en una de mis libretas de escritura creativa... no tengo idea de qué estaba pensando ese día pero me dio pie para una historia._**

 ** _Espero con ansias sus reviews._**

 ** _Cariños_**

Leia Elric


	2. 1 GÉNESIS

**_A petición del público la historia continúa… En realidad iba a actualizar el viernes pero por cosas de la vida hoy hay capítulo._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, palabras que reconozcan de ciertos libros me pertenecen, por el contrario, habrá personajes nuevos y situaciones que nunca aparecieron ni aparecerán en las películas, esas si son mías._**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: _Luego de releer este fic me he dado cuenta que dejé algunos detalles fuera. En esta reedición ampliaré y explicaré un poco más de este universo de los HÉROES DE JUGUETE, la razón de su existencia y la forma en la que sus vidas han cambiado._**

 ** _Espero que les guste y no desesperen._**

 **Héroes de juguete**

 **I. GÉNESIS**

 _Al ocaso del pensamiento me abrigo con el pesar de las almas condenadas al tormento de una historia escrita por la ambición y el odio, los gemidos y súplicas se convierten en la melodía que acompaña la presencia siempre helada de la desolación._

 _Al segundo día de tormento el alma condenada busca una esperanza para soportar el peso de su dolor, pero es hasta el tercer día que el dios sordo mira hacia la creación bajo sus pies._

 _Lágrimas sangrientas se derraman de los ojos más puros que pudo crear y con una sonrisa torcida ofrece su mano en un gesto de piedad que nunca antes se vio. Porque su divinidad se engrandece con las lágrimas de desesperación de aquellas creaturas que salieron de su mano._

 _El tiempo se acerca, las palabras han sido pronunciadas._

 **II. PENSAMIENTOS DE UN CONDENADO**

La vida de un mago es impredecible, un día puedes estar en la escuela de magia aprendiendo a levitar una pluma y al siguiente puedes correr por tu vida con una visión en las manos. Aunque esas cosas tampoco le suceden a cualquier persona, solo a ese malnacido que fue marcado cuando aún ensuciaba su pañal.

Aquella noche maldije a lo sagrado y sus representantes, al todo y a la nada, el dolor surcaba mis venas como si el ácido del sufrimiento quisiera terminar el trabajo. Pero detrás de mi personaje doliente aún se escondía el guerrero forjado en el ardor de la batalla ajena. No quería, no debía, sin embargo la ira acumulada se desbordaba y pedía a gritos la vida de dos personas.

El asesino y el amo

Uno de ellos desapareció temporalmente de mi vida, pero eventualmente regresará y yo podré clamar la venganza que anida en mi corazón, torturarle hasta que sus súplicas sean las mismas que profirieron sus víctimas, retorcer su vida entre mis manos hasta que sea únicamente el triste recuerdo de un hombre que hirió a miles de inocentes; la otra persona ocultó su rostro tras una máscara de vergüenza y salió indemne del tormento que le esperaba. El anciano se alejó con la mirada de un padre dolido por la muerte de su hijo amado, posó junto al héroe que él había creado, hizo saber a todos que el enemigo había despertado aún cuando él se había mantenido en el poder por mucho tiempo.

Ni una explicación, ni un lamento surgió de la boca de su amo, la dura mirada que calaba hasta el fondo me mostró una mínima parte del plan maestro, él no era de confiar, él me llevó hasta ese punto y no sabía hasta dónde podría llegar. Grité por una explicación, rogué por saber la razón por la que mi vida era un misterio hasta para mi, qué era lo que quería de mi…

"Lo siento, la profecía te ha marcado como el elegido, tu deber es acabar con…"

Largas noches en vela, esperando una palabra que saciara mi sed, pero la retórica vacía de esas personas avivaba el remordimiento por la corta espera. Alguien a quien no conocí, que jamás se tomó un momento para saber quién era me marcó como el asesino perfecto para limpiar la inmundicia en la que se ahogaba el mundo que me acogió. Un asesino, alguien igual a quien debo eliminar, ninguna profecía podría decir lo contrario.

Una esperanza, un hilo del cual sostenerme, aquello era todo lo que pedía. La desesperación me hizo dar un paso hacia Caronte, ofrecerle mi alma para resarcir el pesar, y tomar la mano que me tendió para inmolarme frente a las palabras que eliminan.

"Yo soy el sosiego del maldito"

Un susurro nocturno llama mi atención y encarcela a mis sentidos en una telaraña de promesas de vida y venganza. Levanto mi mano hacia el dueño de la triste voz y un dolor penetrante atiza a mi alma.

No quiero pero mis ojos se cierran contra mi voluntad y quedo a merced de los habitantes del castillo.

 **III. TU VIDA ME PERTENECE**

 _"Abre los ojos"_

 _"No quiero"_

 _"No fue una pregunta"_

Con el pesar de su alma y corazón se obligó a cumplir la orden que la voz le dio. El lugar donde despertó no se parecía en nada a los pocos sitios que conocía, era un espacio abierto, enorme en sus palabras, con columnas de un material blanco y liso que seguían su curso hasta el infinito, y este estaba en la completa oscuridad permitiendo que millones de estrellas brillaran con distintas intensidades, frente a él se encontraba un ser de bellas facciones y mirada fiera. El visitante intentó pronunciar una palabra, pero de sus labios no surgió ningún sonido, pero sus pensamientos resonaban entre las paredes del palacio.

 _"¿Dónde estoy?"_

 _"En mi hogar"_

 _Su voz era tan potente como un trueno, el corazón del elegido se encogió en temor y reverencia hacia ese ser. Recordó por un momento las clases de religión a las que tenía que ir cuando niño._

 _"¿Eres Dios?"_

 _"No"_

 _"¿Eres un ángel?"_

 _"No"_

 _"¿Eres un demonio?"_

 _"Tampoco"_

 _"¿Qué eres?"_

 _"Humano, lo último que te interesa es saber Qué soy, sin embargo te diré que soy quien te ofrece reescribir la historia que jamás debió ser."_

Confundido hizo una pregunta silenciosa al ser delante de él.

 _"El destino de cada ser se encuentra escrito en las estrellas desde el primer segundo que un alma ve la luz, cientos de reyes, magos y dictadores han intentado cambiar su historia pero es imposible hacerlo, a menos claro que alguien haga un sacrificio agradable a los ojos de ciertos seres, solo entonces es posible. Las leyendas que narran los pactos demoniacos y las visitas de ángeles no son solo mitos salidos de la mente de un enfermo. Yo soy uno de esos seres que gustan, de vez en cuando, mirar hacia la creación y buscar a algún cordero. Ese, mi querido niño, es tu caso, una persona cegada por el poder ofreció un enorme sacrificio de sangre por un héroe digno de los mitos griegos, alguien capaz de enfrentar los peores peligros en pos de un bien mayor, claro que su héroe tendría el mismo destino de esos valientes y estúpidos hombres, una muerte terrible y el olvido eterno._

 _Como no estoy de acuerdo te daré una única oportunidad de recuperar aquello que te fue arrebatado. A cambio de tu alma te permitiré consumar la venganza hacia quienes te lanzaron al infierno antes siquiera de nacer."_

La voz se detuvo ante la mirada llena de esperanza del joven.

 _"No te equivoques, nunca podrás recuperar a esas personas que fueron sacrificadas, pero con un poco de astucia de tu parte podrás encontrar algo mejor… y no me vayas a decir que es imposible, sé lo que te digo."_

Una vez más el silencio se hizo, Harry pensaba seriamente en las palabras de ese ser.

 _"Entiendo, pero no me has dicho quién eres."_

El ser suspiró y con un tono de solemne burla recitó.

 _"Soy el consuelo del condenado, la voz del mudo, quien gobierna el todo y la nada, el creador y dueño de lo que encuentras sobre tu cabeza, a tu alrededor y debajo de ti, soy el bien y el mal en un solo cuerpo, quien te dará una oportunidad para redimir tu pasado y tu futuro… En pocas palabras soy a quien entregarás tu existencia al final del camino, pero no te preocupes, por la eternidad que pasarás a mi lado te compensaré en vida con la sabiduría y poder que necesitas siempre y cuando seas tu quien escriba su destino en la estrella que brilla con tu alma."_

No fue necesaria más explicación de su presente o futuro, aceptó a pesar de saber que al final de su existencia debería pagar el precio, estaba seguro de que por primera vez en su vida era dueño de sus actos.

 _"Antes de que despiertes, deberás recordar lo siguiente:_

 _Durante la noche sin luna que elijas deberás hacer un pequeño sacrificio hacia mi, con un poco de tu sangre y un recuerdo preciado que tengas me basta._

 _Para entonces ya sabrás en qué momento de tu vida quieres regresar, ten en cuenta que la noche en que todo inició está prohibida, todos los recuerdos de tu vida hasta hoy permanecerán intactos._

 _Quizá quieras llevar contigo un diario o algo donde anotes aquello que no desees olvidar, pues los recuerdos superpuestos pueden llegar a ser confusos._

 _Y lo más importante, a partir de este momento llevarás contigo esta cadena, ella te marcará como mi protegido y propiedad."_

Y así el palacio se perdió en una explosión de luz y despertó por el ruido de pasos a su espalda.

El juramento está hecho, el himno ya ha sido entonado, solo es necesario que te acerques al fuego y mueras inmolado por designio supremo.

…la venganza como vida y motivo…

 **IV. EL BANQUETE DE LOS TRAIDORES**

Lejos del caos interno, los habitantes de la casa escarlata dormían el sueño del ignorante, el dolor del desdichado les resultó ajeno pues para ellos el dueño de los ojos esmeraldas no era más que un mentiroso. El ocasional rostro en la chimenea le daba la fuerza necesaria para plantar el rostro, la muerte que se repetía una y otra vez en sus sueños eran el motor para enseñar a otros a defenderse, aún cuando aquello iba en contra de los designios de un ministerio que se cegó ante las palabras dulces de un vendedor de humo.

La muerte estaba cerca, podía sentirla como una madre preocupada, seguía sus pasos y no lo abandonó frente a la amenaza de voz amable. Ya no le temía, sabía que pronto se encontraría con ella, pero no deseaba verla hasta que su venganza fuera cumplida.

Los días escaparon frente a las narices de los marcados por el velo y sin darse cuenta se encontraba en el tren de regreso a la prisión del tiempo. Un abrazo y la promesa de verse antes de regresar fueron lo último que vio de su vida en el mundo de los magos. Pronto fue encerrado bajo la promesa de la protección, aquellos que "no dejarían que nada le pasara" cumplieron al pie de la letra sus órdenes. No permitieron que saliera, no oyeron sus lamentos, ignoraron a quien debía salvarlos.

Tiempo que no se detuvo, cada segundo miraba el objeto que lo marcaba y destacaba del resto de mortales, aquella noche de remordimiento y pesar pidió ayuda y le respondió el ser menos pensado.

Encerrado en su miseria se doblegó ante el deseo reprimido y con la mente fría se dedicó a registrar cada uno de los recuerdos que atormentaban su alma. Una libreta cualquiera que robó del cuarto de su primo, un bolígrafo de tinta tan negra como su suerte, el reloj avanzando sin piedad. Pronto se convertiría en su propio verdugo.

No muy lejos del sitio de encierro del joven Potter una junta se llevaba a cabo, en ella los participantes se miraban estupefactos tras las palabras del líder. ¿Un poder más allá de las artes oscuras amenazaba con despertar? ¿Quién en su juicio cometería tal atrocidad? ¿Quién sería el responsable de detenerlo?

El nombre del trágico héroe resonó varias veces entre las paredes de la lúgubre mansión. Desde la batalla en el ministerio la semilla del caos había sido plantada en el alma del joven y el paladín de la luz había atestiguado los bordes del poder que anhelaba. Todo parecía que la oveja se encontraba preocupada. "Hacer que olvide" era la opción más segura para mantener con vida al mundo corrupto de la magia, sin embargo la energía oscura y violenta que despertaba a segundos era la principal preocupación del hombre. ¿Sería que un nuevo mal se acercaba?

La respuesta llegó a sus ojos en forma de incendio tres noches después de la reunión.

Los miembros de la orden se abalanzaron sobre las lenguas de fuego, las combatieron con agua y todo elemento capaz de sofocar el calor y la ira que devoraba todo a su paso. Cuando consiguieron su objetivo ingresaron a la maltrecha casa en busca de sobrevivientes. Los muggle habían salido aquella noche mientras el salvador se encontraba encerrado entre cuatro muros sin posibilidad de ejecutar un hechizo a su favor, al entrar al cuarto más pequeño encontraron que no había sido tocado por el fuego salvo un pequeño pedazo de piso donde reposaban las cenizas de una libreta.

"Fuego maldito"

Fue la única sentencia que salió de los labios del anciano director. La huella mágica que aún permanecía en la vivienda era en extremo oscura, violenta como mínimo, y todo apuntaba a que el joven Potter, al no saber cómo lidiar con la pérdida de su padrino, había incursionado en artes prohibidas con terribles consecuencias.

Nadie sabía lo que en realidad había sucedido. En pocos segundos un pesado sopor, similar al del aire caliente, se apropió de los pulmones de cada uno de los presentes y los sumió en un sueño tan profundo como el mismo océano, las manecillas de todos los relojes se detuvieron y el presente quedó congelado por tiempo indefinido en espera de las acciones de un condenado a la vida.

 **V. LAZOS DE SANGRE**

El pacto había resultado peor que una aparición, su cuerpo había sufrido el cambio, pero su mente estaba intacta, si de algo estaba seguro era que había regresado a la alacena en su cuerpo de 5 años.

Se levantó del camastro donde estaba y abrió la puerta de su celda. Todo estaba como lo recordaba, las mismas fotografías, los mismos muebles y las mismas voces de su familia, pero algo se sentía diferente. Caminó, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, hasta el espejo del recibidor y contempló su rostro, físicamente no había cambiado mucho, pero su mirada era distinta a la que recordaba de su tierna infancia, esta era más profunda y aguda, dentro de sus ojos se escondía la promesa de dolor y muerte.

Era el momento de dar su primer paso en esta nueva vida...

CONTINÚA: 2. EXODO

 ** _Mis queridos lectores, no saben la emoción que me causaron los reviews que dejaron, sobre todo porque es un tipo de narrativa que no había explotado del todo. Quiero agradecer a Nai0310, CassioBlack, Alfy-Malfoy y lavida134 por dedicar unos minutos de su tiempo para leer y comentar._**

 ** _Definitivamente este Harry es más oscuro y atormentado que el de J.K., de alguna manera tenía que sobrevivir al abuso de su familia y a las pruebas de Dumbledore. Aún así no está sediento de venganza o de ganas de descuartizar a quienes lo dañaron únicamente quiere justicia y que a nadie más se le ocurra repetir la historia con otro inocente._**

 ** _Este capítulo es el verdadero prólogo, el capítulo piloto tendrá sentido una vez que la historia avance un poco._**

 ** _Sin más por el momento me despido._**

 ** _Cariños_**

 ** _Leia Elric_**


	3. 2 ÉXODO

**Segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos con aclaraciones y agradecimientos al final.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y esas cosas...**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: _Luego de releer este fic me he dado cuenta que dejé algunos detalles fuera. En esta reedición ampliaré y explicaré un poco más de este universo de los HÉROES DE JUGUETE, la razón de su existencia y la forma en la que sus vidas han cambiado._**

 ** _Espero que les guste y no desesperen._**

 **HÉROES DE JUGUETE: EL HÉROE CONDENADO**

 **2\. EXODO**

 **V. LAZOS DE SANGRE**

El pacto había resultado peor que una aparición, su cuerpo había sufrido el cambio, nunca podría olvidar la forma en la que sus huesos parecían romperse y compactarse y su piel se encogía más de lo que creía posible, de ser posible nunca volvería a pasar por esa experiencia, lo bueno era que su mente estaba intacta, podía recordar todo con claridad y aunque estaba un tanto desorientado estaba seguro que había regresado a la alacena en su cuerpo de 5 años.

Se levantó del camastro donde estaba, la alacena era la misma, con las arañas y los pocos juguetes rotos que poseía, abrió la puerta de su celda y analizó su entorno. Todo estaba como lo recordaba, las mismas fotografías, los mismos muebles y las mismas voces de su familia gritándole para que se diera prisa en preparar el desayuno, pero algo se sentía diferente. Caminó, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, hasta el espejo del recibidor y contempló su rostro, físicamente no había cambiado mucho, se alivió al confirmar que todo estaba en su lugar, solo mirada era distinta a la que recordaba de su tierna infancia, esta era más profunda y aguda, dentro de sus ojos se escondía la promesa de dolor y muerte.

Era el momento de dar su primer paso en esta nueva vida. Pero antes debía satisfacer su apetito.

 **VI. RECUERDOS INEXISTENTES**

Hay cosas que el ser humano jamás logrará entender, una de ellas es la ira que posee a las personas cuando los planes que premeditó salen de lo establecido y vagan sin rumbo guiados por el azar.

Cuando despertó el dolor se hizo presente en cada uno de sus nervios, gracias a la costumbre de terminar medio muerto supo que su cuerpo no estaba bien, había cortes abiertos a lo largo de toda la piel, también tenía como mínimo seis huesos rotos sin contar aquellos que estaban fisurados en su brazo izquierdo y mano derecha, pero lo que llamó su atención fue la dificultad que tenía para respirar y mover el cuello. Habían intentado matarlo.

En un intento desesperado por alejar la niebla de su mente hizo un recuento de sus últimos minutos de memoria. Había despertado luego del ritual para volver el tiempo, revisó su hogar para encontrarlo igual que la última vez que lo vio. Tenía hambre y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, huevos con tocino y pan tostado, jugo de naranja fresco y café negro que no bebió, estaba sentado a la mesa cuando… todo se volvió confuso y ahora estaba medio muerto en su alacena, encerrado quien sabe desde cuándo.

Se sintió el ser más estúpido por olvidar una sencilla regla de su infancia. "Los fenómenos no comen".

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose lo obligó a subir su guardia, era posible que el malnacido intentara terminar su trabajo, pero al ser incapaz de moverse quedó a merced del sujeto. La oscuridad era notoria, posiblemente era de noche o madrugada, a juzgar por los ronquidos del piso superior, el intruso tenía consigo una lámpara que cegó al habitante del armario, desesperado, por creer que la muerte estaba cerca, se removió en busca de una mejor posición para defenderse. Lo único que sintió fue una mano fría y huesuda que le era familiar y un piquete en el cuello, luego de eso la oscuridad lo volvió a reclamar y se vio flotando en medio de la confusión de su mente.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera del juego, pero cuando le permitieron salir fue consiente en totalidad de su cuerpo, el cuerpo de un infante de cinco años marcado por la brutalidad de un desalmado. Si se detenía a analizarse con detalle, se veía más delgado de lo que alguna vez recordó, sus costillas eran visibles y sentía que sus piernas no soportarían el peso de su cuerpo.

Los días pasaron y el regreso a una rutina olvidada comenzaron a pasar factura. A veces era necesaria una mirada o un gesto para terminar con moretones en el cuerpo, otras veces, las pocas que podía, se escurría a cualquier lugar, siempre que fuera lejos de su casa, pero ningún lugar era lo suficientemente lejos. Constantemente se preguntaba la razón por la que optó por esa edad. Un simple recuerdo de alguien que no sabía si había existido o si era un invento de su mente ansiosa por encontrar a un salvador.

Una de esas veces fue encontrado por un policía, que ingenuo pensó que era un niño perdido. Lo llevó a casa creyendo que hacía algo bueno por ese chico que parecía haber pasado por mucha hambre. Ese día Vernon se vio obligado a aceptar que era su sobrino que se había escapado hace unos días. Luego de muchas mentiras y un agradable soborno a un policía que no hizo más preguntas, se quedaron solos en la casa.

\- Espero que aprendas la lección y no vuelvas a humillarme en público – dijo el hombre que llamaba "tío" – la próxima vez no seré tan blando contigo.

Si en algún momento de su delirio había preguntado por el nombre de la bestia que lo lastimó ahora ya no era necesario. Sabía de experiencias pasadas que no era buena persona, en realidad ninguno de los habitantes de esa casa eran buenos, tal vez su primo sería el único que se salvara, pero era claro de quién iba a seguir los pasos.

Lo enviaron al segundo baño a lavarse, Petunia lo siguió en cada momento, lo obligó a desvestirse y meterse en una tina con agua helada. Su cuerpo estaba lastimado, más de lo que pudiera recordar, algunas de las heridas recién abiertas le recordaban a otras marcas cuya procedencia ignoró en su momento. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien y tenía que averiguar qué era.

Luego de lavarlo y bañarlo en antiséptico lo enviaron afuera, al cobertizo donde se guardan las herramientas de jardinería, ahí lo encerraron para que me secara y no apestara la casa a "perro mojado". Horas más tarde abrieron la puerta y lo hicieron pasar, los adultos tenían una expresión de molestia y pronto supo la razón, Dumbledore estaba presente.

Por un momento se sintió a salvo, creyó en la posibilidad de que en esta línea temporal el viejo se compadeciera de él y…

 _Obliviate._

En medio de una nueva confusión escuchó las duras palabras del director.

 **VII. OLVIDA TODA ESPERANZA**

\- Espero, por su bien, que la situación no se repita. – comentó con seriedad el anciano director – Les pedí que lo sometieran y eliminaran su voluntad, no que casi lo asesinaran.

La familia se encogió en sus lugares, Vernon miraba con rencor a aquel que era más fuerte y que en ese momento lo amenazaba con toda la rareza de ese mundo.

\- Queremos más dinero, – dijo en patriarca Dursley – nosotros somos quienes nos arriesgamos al tener al mocoso aquí, Dudley no tiene una infancia normal y nos pueden descubrir en cualquier momento.

El vencedor de Grindewald metió una mano a su túnica y sacó una pequeña de cuero.

\- Hay trescientos galeones en esta bolsa, cortesía de la familia Potter, espero que sea suficiente para ustedes.

Se dieron la mano en señal de acuerdo y el mayor desapareció en un chasquido. Petunia inmediatamente roció aerosol desinfectante donde había estado antes parado el mago y se acercó a su esposo para contar el dinero, mientras Harry estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Sabía de antemano que el anciano no era un aliado del cual confiar precisamente, pero por alguna extraña razón esperaba que se pusiera de su lado esta vez. Craso error. No solo lo había obliviado sino que también robó dinero de su bóveda para pagar a sus torturadores. Tenía que salir de ahí…

Aquella noche le costó eliminar las telarañas que retenían los recuerdos que necesitaba. Sabía del trato de su "tío", de la forma en la que Petunia intentaba calmar su conciencia ayudándolo luego de las golpizas, había confirmado ya que el anciano era otro enemigo más y que jamás lo vio como algo más que un peón en su juego. Escapar no es una opción, lo más seguro es que me tengan vigilado, recordaba a la loca vecina con muchos gatos, ella era una squib, posiblemente a las órdenes de Dumbledore, quizá si alguien lo sacara del lugar ella avisaría al idiota mayor y se vería de regreso en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo.

Los días pasaron lentos y tortuosos, el alimento que recibía era poco y la desesperación le hizo robar algo de comida, nada muy grande, una manzana, una salchicha, lo que fuera para soportar el hambre que lo carcomía, hasta que fue atrapado por el dueño del puesto de fruta.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso! – gritó el hombre mientras apretaba la mano del menor - ¡Así que eras tú el que robaba mi fruta! ¡Te llevaré con la policía y haré a tus padres pagar por tu existencia!

Hasta el momento había sido golpeado, torturado, molestado, maltratado, casi asesinado y lo único que le faltaba en su lista era ser procesado por robar una manzana, no quería saber la reacción de sus "tíos" cuando supieran que había estado robando, tal vez sería encerrado por toda la vida en el sótano, o molido a golpes a pesar de la advertencia de Dumbledore… Azkabán parecía una mejor opción en ese momento.

-¡Aquí estás! – habló alguien detrás de él – te dije que esperaras un poco antes de tomar la manzana.

El hombre que llamó la atención del vendedor era joven, usaba un traje de apariencia costosa y en su rostro brillaba una sonrisa llena de calor.

El vendedor, sin soltar al niño le dijo que no era más que un ladronzuelo a quien daría una lección, que animales como él no deberían estar sueltos y otras joyas más que hicieron que la calidez del hombre se esfumara en poco tiempo.

\- Ese animal del que habla – inició con parsimonía mientras acercaba a Harry a su costado – es mi hermanito, y aunque es un poco revoltoso no es malo. Le agradeceré que le pida una disculpa y me de cuatro de sus mejores manzanas.

Sorpresivamente el vendedor hizo lo que le pidió y el hombre se llevó al niño y a las manzanas a un espacio vacío del parque.

\- Espero que te sirva de lección, no puedes ir por ahí robando cosas y esperando a que alguien te salve el cuello – dijo a modo de regaño mientras mordía una manzana – A todo esto, mi nombre es Charles Mazefield, y tu eres…

\- Harry Potter – respondió a secas con la vista fija en la fruta.

\- Bueno Harry, imagino que no será la última vez que nos veamos, mientras termina esas manzanas y regresa a casa, - dijo y se puso de pie - tu familia debe estar celebrando tu ausencia. Nos veremos luego.

Y con esa promesa le dejó sentado en un columpio con una manzana mordida en la mano y una bolsa con otras en las piernas.

 **VIII. LA CEREZA DEL PASTEL (P.O.V. HARRY)**

Al regresar a casa me llamó la atención ver a Petunia cocinando con el delantal de encaje, ese que sólo sacaba para las visitas importantes, Dudley estaba vestido con un traje que le quedaba grande y Vernon se miraba en un espejo mientras arreglaba la rídicula corbata de moño de su traje. Cuando los tres repararon en mi presencia se hizo el silencio, el mayor me jaló de un brazo y me llevó al armario donde simplemente me encerró y amenazó. "Si haces UN solo ruido te juro que será el último que hagas".

Y se hizo la oscuridad.

Es difícil saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando estás encerrado sin un poco de luz. Olía a pato al horno, a pastel de chocolate y a otras cosas en las que no quería pensar, a pesar de haber comido esas manzanas tenía hambre y sed. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sonó el timbre. Sin contar a Vernon podía identificar a cuatro personas más, todos hombres. Los imaginaba como réplicas de Vernon, riéndo y comiendo como cerdos el insípido menú de Petunia, un cumplido a la dama, un chiste al niño y comentarios que engordaban el ya ancho ego del anfitrión. Mientras esperaba a que la reunión terminara me puse a contar las veces en las que repetían la palabra "dinero", al final de la velada pude contar 469 y quizá otras tantas que me perdí por dormitar un poco.

Las voces se apagaron, imagino que Petunia y Dudley subieron hace rato mientras "los hombres" hablaban de negocios. Agudicé el oído y pude percibir el sonido de las copas en la madera, no estaban usando portavasos y seguramente me harían pulir la mesa a primera hora. Era posible que uno de los invitados aún estuviera presente y Vernon no lo había echado aún. La voz de Vernon era pastosa, hablaba sobre algo, su puesto en Grunnings, sus ambiciones, las ganas que tenía de dejar esa casa por una más grande y su incapacidad para hacerlo pues su salario no se lo permitía. Algunas risas escandalosas, posiblemente a causa del alcohol, una propuesta de intercambio, no entiendo más, dicen algo sobre propiedades y no sé que más. Tengo un mal presentimiento, las voces se acercan al armario y de pronto me veo cegado por la luz.

\- No es más que un mocoso molesto, dudo que te sirva de algo… - Vernon me tomó del cuello y me arrastró a la puerta.

\- Eso lo decidiré yo más adelante…

Frente a mi estaba Vernon y el sujeto que me salvó del vendedor, Charles si mal no recuerdo. El mayor me tomó del mentón y me observó con ojo crítico. No quería, luché todo lo que pude pero fracasé, pronto me vi sometido bajo el peso de la ballena con pelo.

\- Ves lo que digo, es demasiado terco, si lo quieres dominar te recomiendo algunas cosas.

Por un momento rogué a los cielos que no fuera lo que imaginaba, ¿acaso me estaban vendiendo a un pederasta? Por un momento imaginé los titulares del Profeta "EL NIÑO-QUE-VIVIÓ DESVIRGADO A LOS CINCO AÑOS", mi cabello se erizó ante la idea y luché por escapar, algo inútil si considero que frente a mi había dos hombres más fuertes que yo.

\- No será necesario – dijo mientras sacaba unas llaves de su bolsillo y se las entregaba a Vernon – iré por los papeles para el traspaso de la mansión y la propiedad de los autos.

Cuando el hombre salió, Vernon me dirigió una mirada venenosa.

\- Finalmente servirás para algo.

Fui arrastrado hasta el sótano donde me inyectó en el cuello y volví a quedar en la oscuridad.

 _Esa noche fui cambiado por una vida ostentosa en Londres, un puesto de vicepresidente en la compañía de taladros competencia de Grunnings y una cuenta con más ceros de los que los Dursley habían visto en sus miserables vidas. Y yo… al parecer una vez más quedé a la deriva, pero si de una cosa estoy seguro es que en una vida pasada hice algo MUY malo para continuar pagando esa cuenta._

 _"Alguien allá arriba se divierte con mi sufrimiento"_

 **Y….. ¡CORTE!**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando lo escribí, al parecer ahora tengo cierta manía con hacerle la vida imposible al pobre Harry, pero no se preocupen que "el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo" y todas las experiencias pasadas ayudarán al pobre Harry a superar las pruebas que vienen.**

 **Bueno pues… hasta aquí dejo mi intervención, esta vez Harry se ha quedado en un problema bastante gordo. ¿Cómo sobrevivirá a esta locura? ¿Terminará más loco que Moody? ¿Necesitará ir al psiquiatra antes de ingresar a Hogwarts? No se pierdan la respuesta a estas preguntas en el siguiente capítulo, "HORA DE MARCHAR"**

 **Sobre los Reviews…**

 **ALFY-MALFOY: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, pondré más empeño en los capítulos para que sean más sencillos de leer.**

 **17041: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, te dejo este capítulo para saciar tu curiosidad. Saludos!**

 **CASSIOBLACK: Muchas gracias por seguirme! Me encanta tu entusiasmo al comentar. Agárrate para lo que viene porque la historia subirá de intensidad. :D**

 **NAI0310: Además del trauma que tendrá Harry por mi culpa… sip, es más listo que un niño de 5 años, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que tiene la mente de un chico de 15… aunque imagino que los impulsos biológicos vendrán más adelante. Pero una cosa si es segura, Harry es más poderoso por lo que necesitará un poco de ayuda. No te pierdas los siguientes capítulos :D**

 **LAVIDA134: La conti está arriba! Y con ella dejo ver un poco más de este Harry maximizado y mejorado, ¿Cómo crees que vaya a salir de esta? ;) Saludos!**

NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO

CARIÑOS

LEIA ELRIC 3


	4. 3 HORA DE MARCHAR

**Una vez más estoy de regreso… Las vacaciones me han hecho tanto bien, aunque aún tengo un texto formal que escribir y mi única forma de no perder la cabeza es esta… y quiero llorar… y mejor no lo hago y presento el nuevo cap.**

 **Esta vez les traigo un capítulo más largo… mucho más largo de lo habitual.**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen excepto aquellos que no pertenecen al mundo de HP. La presente historia me pertenece en su totalidad.**

 **Y sin más preámbulos les dejo en paz hasta el final.**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: _Luego de releer este fic me he dado cuenta que dejé algunos detalles fuera. En esta reedición ampliaré y explicaré un poco más de este universo de los HÉROES DE JUGUETE, la razón de su existencia y la forma en la que sus vidas han cambiado._**

 ** _Espero que les guste y no desesperen._**

 **3\. HORA DE MARCHAR**

 **VIII- LA CEREZA DEL PASTEL**

\- Finalmente servirás para algo.

Fui arrastrado hasta el sótano donde me inyectó en el cuello y volví a quedar en la oscuridad.

 _Esa noche fui cambiado por una vida ostentosa en Londres, un puesto de vicepresidente en la compañía de taladros competencia de Grunnings y una cuenta con más ceros de los que los Dursley habían visto en sus miserables vidas. Y yo… al parecer una vez más quedé a la deriva, pero si de una cosa estoy seguro es que en una vida pasada hice algo MUY malo para continuar pagando esa cuenta._

 _"Alguien allá arriba quiere verme muerto"_

(Alguna cantidad de tiempo después)

Si el día en que desperté en mi cuerpo de cinco años me hubieran dicho que la mala fortuna me seguiría no me estaría quejando, digo, en retrospectiva ya fui manipulado, usado, perseguido, maltratado y otras cosas, así que ser vendido solo es la cereza del pastel. Una que no me gusta.

En lo que llevo de vida he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he quedado varado en la oscuridad por causa de una aguja, en esta última me sorprendí al encontrar mi cuerpo recostado sobre una mullida cama demasiado grande para un niño, dentro de una habitación en extremo lujosa y aparentemente con mi cuerpo intacto. Hago un recuento de mis posibles heridas pero no encuentro ninguna y las dudas se disparan cuando al intentar moverme mi cuerpo no reacciona, lo mismo sucede con mi voz. El pánico hace presa de mi cuando me doy cuenta que debajo de las sábanas mi cuerpo está como llegó a este mundo y lucho contra el instinto de largarme a llorar.

\- Así que ya regresaste al mundo de los vivos.

Una voz desconocida me saca de mis pensamientos. En el marco de la puerta se encuentra parado un hombre mayor a quien secretamente he bautizado como 'el paladín de la desgracia'.

\- Lamento haber tenido que restringir tus movimientos, al parecer no te sentó muy bien el periodo de abstinencia a esa porquería que corría por tus venas, eres demasiado fuerte para ser un mocoso de cinco años, y esa lengua… hiciste que un mafioso se sonrojara…

El hombre no dejaba de hablar, quisiera decir que sus palabras tienen sentido, pero en realidad me pregunto a qué se refiere. ¿Acaso me ha hecho algo y no me he dado cuenta? Mientras me perdía en mi divagación sentí que mis brazos y piernas se liberan y las palabras regresan a mi boca. Giro mi cabeza un poco y veo sobre la mesa las amarras de cuero que hasta hace poco adornaban mi cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me alejo del hombre y empuño la primera arma que se cruza en mi camino. La risa del sujeto me eriza la piel.

\- Tienes espíritu de guerrero, mocoso, pero necesitarás algo que una mirada fiera y una almohada para intimidarme… – dijo casual mientras me estudia con la vista - … eres demasiado delgado.

Cuando irguió en toda su altura le lancé la almohada atinando a su rostro, luego tomé una lámpara de noche, quizá no tengo mucha fuerza pero un buen golpe en el lugar adecuado me daría ventaja. El sujeto me miró con ¿diversión? Y se acercó un poco más a mi.

\- ¡Aléjate maldito pervertido! – grité como amenaza de guerra y retrocedí otro paso.

\- ¿Pervertido? – una vez más estalló en risa – Creo que te equivocaste de guión.

Al ver mi interrogante se explicó más a fondo.

\- Mi nombre es Qáyin, o si lo prefieres Caín, y si, soy el mismo maldito en el que piensas. – Dijo y tomó asiento en un sillón – No te contaré toda la historia porque no tiene caso, pero si te diré que después de haber sido marcado por él y de vagar por unos cuantos siglos se me presentó la misma disyuntiva que te trajo a arreglar tu pasado, claro que yo tomé el premio de la puerta dos. Nada más entretenido que vivir eternamente y buscar a los corderos para sacrificio que no debieron ser.

Al terminar su breve presentación se puso de pie y se acercó a mi, específicamente a la cadena que obtuve el día del pacto.

\- Así como esta cadena te une a él, también me une a ti como maestro, o padre si así lo prefieres.

Tardé un par de minutos en comprender sus palabras, hasta que un detalle llegó a mi lengua.

\- ¿Y mis familiares? – No me gustaba la palabra que usé, pero lamentablemente eso eran.

Caín me perforó con la mirada, evidentemente molesto, me señaló hacia los pies de la cama donde había una pijama limpia y el me dio la espalda para buscar algo.

\- Yo que tu usaba otra palabra para definirlos, pero igual te contaré. – Me entregó un periódico – En resumen Vernon te drogó hasta las orejas y vendió como esclavo sexual a un pederasta a cambio de un mejor puesto en la competencia de su empresa, una mansión extra lujosa, autos y una cuenta de banco ridículamente grande, no que ante sus ojos lo valieras, pero cuando vio la oportunidad de sacar algo de provecho de ti y alejarse de tus supuestos guardianes mágicos, no dudó en agrandar el precio por tu cuerpo.

\- Entonces… - me aventuré a querer saber más.

\- Entonces debes dar gracias a que uno de mis hijos asumió el papel adecuado, estabas mal, hasta donde pudo indagar te tuvieron un par de meses bajo los efectos de una droga, quizá morfina o polvo de ángel, así que no le fue tan difícil encontrar una forma de sacarte, le llenó los ojos de avaricia a tu familia y de paso dejó que ese cerdo disfrutara un poco el tocar el cielo para después dejarlo caer sin piedad. – dijo señalando una nota en el periódico – Vernon fue encontrado culpable por fraude, lavado de dinero, tráfico de pornografía infantil, delitos contra la salud y violencia doméstica, de un día para otro escapó de su mansión llevándose a su esposa e hijo. Tres días después encontraron el cuerpo de la mujer en la bañera de un hotel de paso y llena a reventar de pastillas para dormir. Dejó una carta que quizá quieras leer; de tu primo no hay noticias y a tu querido tío están por capturarlo, si quieres tenemos asientos de primera fila para ver, cortesía de Caos.

\- ¿Caos? – Era mucha información para asimilar en un solo momento, y lo que llamó mi atención fue el último nombre causando, una vez más, la risa del mayor.

\- Eres único, ¿haces un pacto con un dios y no sabes ni siquiera su nombre? – dijo y tomó la cadena – Caos es el padre ¿o madre?, realmente no tengo idea, de todo y todos, sin su existencia nada ni nadie hubiera pisado la tierra, ni siquiera los otros dioses o demonios. Por algunos milenios se mantuvo lejos de su creación, para eso había dado vida a otros dioses, pero cuando se dio cuenta que ellos ignoraban a sus protegidos tomó cartas en el asunto y decidió dar oportunidades a algunos marcados por la avaricia ajena.

De acuerdo, resumiendo un poco, hice un pacto con una especie de deidad primigenia que me regresó 10 años en el tiempo y mantuvo mi mente intacta, aunque en esta nueva versión de mi vida aparte de ser abusado fui vendido como esclavo, pero en ningún momento estuve en real peligro porque fui rescatado por el hijo de un personaje que aparece en un libro religioso y que tiene más años que Matusalén, y que además de todo clama ser mi nuevo padre y maestro por encargo de la deidad que me trajo hasta aquí; y para terminar la familia que se supone debía hacerme la vida imposible cada verano está desintegrada, mi tía se quitó la vida, mi primo está desaparecido y el idiota obeso está siendo cazado por la policía por una lista de crímenes más larga que la lista de navidad de Dudley… definitivamente todo tiene sentido.

\- Bien – comencé despacio – suponiendo que te creo y que no he perdido la cabeza a causa de un mal golpe, ¿por qué 'Caos' no me hizo saber lo que sucedería?

Caín se llevó una mano a la barbilla y puso gesto de reflexión para después encogerse de hombros.

\- Ni idea, supongo que fue una manera de probarte, de cualquier forma tenía que estar seguro de que serías capaz de arreglártelas por tu cuenta, – se acercó a mi y puso una mano en mi cabeza - por cierto, fue inteligente de tu parte meterte en problemas en presencia de mi hijo, Charles me dijo que de otra manera no hubiera conseguido acercarse a ti.

En realidad no lo hice a propósito.

Tengo el ligero presentimiento que a partir de este momento cada una de mis acciones serán evaluadas por esta persona, imagino que deberé tener más cuidado con lo que hago y digo, si quiero aprender algo que me sirva y no cómo levitar plumas, y tengo la certeza que este hombre, que ha vivido casi tanto como la misma humanidad, tendrá mucho conocimiento y sabiduría que darme. Pero antes tengo que satisfacer una necesidad.

Antes de poder decir algo mi cuerpo se adelantó en una vergonzosa reacción.

\- Debes tener hambre, ve a lavarte mientras traigo algo para que comas. – dijo señalando una puerta a la izquierda.

La cena fue abundante, fruta, pan, cereal, jugo y leche. No creía tener tanta hambre hasta que el primer bocado tocó mi lengua. Ignoré los comentarios de mi acompañante sobre mi forma de comer y mis modales a la mesa, realmente tenía hambre y comí lo suficiente para satisfacer el apetito de un batallón completo. Cuando no pude probar más me desparramé en la silla con un gesto de contento en mi rostro.

Fue hasta entonces que puse atención al hombre con quién estaba. Era alguien mayor, no tanto como el barba de chivo, su cabello era entrecano y su semblante duro con un aire de arrogancia e ironía, sus ojos negros como la noche sin luna hablaban por si mismos de lo que habían visto en tantos años. Su forma de vestir era sencilla pero impecable y todo él tenía un aire imponente y de sabiduría que muchos hombres desearían tener, en su frente, casi al centro había una marca inusual, no era un lunar y tampoco una cicatriz...

 **IX. EL FIN DE UNA ERA**

\- Si ya has terminado de analizarme será mejor que te prepares para dormir, mañana tenemos una cita con Scotlan Yard para presenciar la caída del cerdo de tu tío. – De su pantalón sacó un papel doblado y lo dejó en una mesita – Esta es la carta que encontraron junto al cuerpo de Petunia, es tuya, puedes leerla o quemarla o guardarla hasta que creas conveniente. Y sobre tu primo, aún no se tienen noticias de él, veo por tu rostro que no eres de los que abandonan a los suyos, si lo deseas podremos buscarlo por mar y tierra para que hagas lo que quieras con él, pero no hoy, ahora vete a la cama antes de que te vuelva a amarrar a ella.

Quería comenzar a pelear, pero Caín fue lo suficientemente convincente para hacerme correr a cumplir esa orden. Mañana ya habré asimilado todo y sabré qué hacer.

Fue una noche de sueño tranquilo, sabedor del destino de uno de mis torturadores me levanté antes del amanecer, quizá por costumbre, quizá por ilusión. Fui llevado por mi nuevo tutor hasta un edificio que había visto mejores días y esperamos escondidos en las sombras. Minutos más tarde comenzó el movimiento, de un rincón emergió la figura amorfa de quien alguna vez llamé 'tío', su cabello estaba despeinado y en su rostro asomaba una desprolija barba producto de su condición de prófugo, a lo lejos pude percibir el asqueroso olor de su sudor y en su expresión vislumbré la ira y el terror. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó luego de ser drogado?

\- Unos segundos más – Caín susurró en mi oído.

No llegué a contar hasta cinco pues el pandemonium había explotado ante mis ojos. Cientos de hombres armados hasta los dientes acorralaron a su objetivo, un grito opacado me hizo percatarme de la segunda figura más chica, redonda y asustada, por un segundo se me hizo familiar pero no era posible, de acuerdo con los diarios y mi tutor él estaba desaparecido.

\- ¡NO LASTIMEN A MI PAPÁ! –Gritó con fuerza aferrándose a las piernas de su progenitor.

\- Bastardo, al parecer el niño es más idiota de lo que creímos y encontró a su creador.

No quise preguntar sobre el comentario, tampoco había que ser un genio para adivinar. Dudley no era el bruto que todos pensaban, era astuto con ganas. Debió escapar del lugar donde estaba, encontró a su padre y ahora estaba en un predicamento. ¿Hasta dónde llegará Vernon?

\- ¡Vernon! ¡Suelta al rehén, es tu hijo!

El oficial gritó mientras mantenía al hombre en la mira, pero este al verse acorralado tomó la salida de los cobardes.

No vi cómo sucedió, Caín me apretó contra su pecho cuando la primera detonación resonó entre las paredes seguida de una serie de pequeñas explosiones. Silencio fue todo lo que quedó.

\- Pobre chico, su destino fue sellado, pero no sufras pues tendrá su recompensa por nuestro señor, quien sufrirá será la mano ejecutora que le arrancó el sagrado don.

Vernon estaba muerto, fue abatido por los policías luego de que le quitara la vida a su propio hijo

Con el rabillo del ojo vi que hizo un movimiento de mano hacia el bulto que fue Vernon para luego sujetar una voluta de fuego entre sus dedos, la exprimió hasta sofocarla y convertirla en una roca.

\- Este es el cuerpo de Vernon Dursley, su alma yace dentro, vivirá una eternidad sin poder hablar, o ver, sentirá todo lo que suceda con su cuerpo y padecerá el hambre y las inclemencias del tiempo.

Una mirada psicópata se adueño de los calmados ojos de mi maestro y supe en ese instante que jamás lo haría enfadar.

\- Si quieres podemos tirarlo a un río o un horno, dejaré el lugar a tu elección – dijo con una sonrisa hacia mi.

Me negué a tomar la roca pero le señale al bulto que era mi primo, al parecer entendió la idea pues horas más tarde nos presentamos en la morgue, argumentando que deseabamos dar sagrada sepultura al cuerpo del infante.

¿El destino de Vernon? La fosa común del cementerio, lejos de los cuerpos de su esposa e hijo.

Después del desenlace de vida de mis últimos familiares vivos Caín me dio algunos días libres, en ese tiempo pude explorar mi nuevo hogar e iniciar una nueva bitácora con información que consideré importante para mi nuevo futuro, por ejemplo la ubicación precisa de la cocina, el comedor, la biblioteca, los salones donde, de acuerdo con mi maestro, tomaría clases o entrenaría físicamente, también algunos límites que no tenía que sobrepasar y una lista completa con los no pocos nombres de los hijos e hijas de mi tutor, edades y ocupaciones.

En otro apartado del diario hice una lista de las cosas importantes que sucedieron durante mi vida como mago.

 **IX-I. BITÁCORA**

Teniendo en cuenta que Caos me "sugirió" llevar un registro de mis memorias en forma de diario… supongo que tendré que hacerle caso, especialmente porque hay recuerdos que comienzan a cambiar. Hace unos días le pedí a Caín que me diera algunas libretas y plumas, me miró extraño pero me dio un par de cuadernos y material de escritura.

Si me preguntan, la letra de un chico de 16 años en el cuerpo de un niño de cinco años es la cosa más horrible que he visto.

 _9 de junio 1985_

 _Las memorias comienzan a cambiar o desaparecer. A continuación haré una lista de los hechos más importantes de cada año de acuerdo a lo que ya he vivido._

 _1985-1990 Viví con los Dursleys, esto ya no aplica porque están muertos. _

_1991 Llego al mundo mágico_

 _Mi carta de Howgarts llegó, fui al callejón Diagon, conocía Draco, me perdí en King Cross, conocí a los Weasleys, me hice amigo de Ron (importante: ¿darle una oportunidad al hurón?) Fui a Griffindor (aunque el sombrero me quería en Slytherin) Troll en las mazmorras (Quirell es el culpable) Hermione me habla, Nicholas Flamel y Voldemort en la nuca de Quirell. ¿Dumbledore destruye la piedra?_

 _Ahora que lo pienso… debo investigar más sobre esa piedra, tal vez, si la uso de la forma adecuada, obtenga un beneficio para mis planes._

 **X. PRIMERA LECCIÓN**

Y así llegó el primer día en que Qáyin comenzaría a pulirme para cumplir mi deseo de venganza.

\- Muy bien mocoso, a partir de este momento todo lo que yo ordene deberás cumplirlo al pie de la letra, sin excusas, quizá tengas 16 años pero no importa cómo lo veas, tienes el cuerpo de un niño y para mi aún eres un bebé. – Me molestaba que dijera eso, pero en el fondo tenía razón – No te preocupes, no te pediré nada que no seas capaz de hacer, pero si quieres cumplir tu deseo y honrar el pacto que hiciste con Caos tendrás que esforzarte.

Únicamente pude asentir con la cabeza antes de que ladrara la orden para que subiera y bajara 10 veces las escaleras. Inmediatamente comencé a correr por las escaleras ante los ojos de mi maestro, a la tercera vuelta ya estaba cansado y a la séptima sentía que no podría más con mi alma. Al terminar el número de vueltas ordenadas caí frente a los pies de Caín que me miraba con burla.

\- Mocoso idiota, nunca te dije que tenías que correr, por mi podías gatear y no hubiera dicho nada.

 _PRIMERA LECCIÓN: Nunca asumas nada mientras estés bajo la tutela de Matusalén._

Tras sentirme como un tonto por asumir algo con ese anciano escuché atentamente las palabras del hombre, si daba detalles en una orden la seguía, de lo contrario la interpretaba a mi beneficio. En el fondo disfrutaba al sentirme como un Slytherin. Durante la clase de geografía Caín me informó que en un par de meses iniciaríamos otro tipo de entrenamiento, pues lo que estábamos haciendo solo era el preámbulo para algo más grande, luego me hizo leer una enorme pila de libros sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera que sería de utilidad.

Pronto me hice con una rutina, debía levantarme antes de que se le ocurriera que debía despertarme "amablemente", me aseaba, vestía apropiadamente y bajaba a desayunar antes que los otros habitantes del nido. Fruta, jugo, pan y cualquier otra cosa. Luego pasaba algunas horas encerrado en la biblioteca leyendo los enormes tomos que me habían asignado, tomos que parecían crecer en número a cada momento, Caín se aseguraba de quedarse cerca para resolver mis dudas sobre cualquier disciplina, el tipo era una enciclopedia andante, mucho más sabihondo que Hermione.

En las noches, luego de sentirme frito por el entrenamiento físico, escribía algunas cosas sobre el día y mi pasado, no podía dejar que en algún momento se perdiera una fragmento de información que me salvara el trasero.

Pasados los dos meses ya era capaz de seguir el ritmo que me imponía mi "maestro", durante el almuerzo me dijo que la semana siguiente saldríamos de viaje y que tardaríamos lo que fuera necesario.

\- Más te vale que empaques una maleta con lo necesario, viajaremos por todo el mundo y no quiero que cargues piedras porque no pienso ayudarte. – dijo mientras leía mi ensayo sobre la vida en el desierto – Quizá quieras llevar el diario ese que escribes por la noche.

La sangre escapó de mi cara al escuchar sobre mi bitácora, si la leyó soy niño muerto.

Esa noche tomé temeroso el cuaderno y lo examiné con cuidado. Al final de mi última entrada había una nota.

 _Interesantes observaciones, aunque si fuera el enemigo tendría en mis manos 596 formas de matarte en menos de un segundo, y de paso acabar con toda la prole de tu humilde servidor. Si quieres seguir llevando esta mierda deberás encontrar una forma de evitar que sea leído por quienes no deben. Hasta entonces dejaré una alegre notita sobre tu desempeño al final de cada entrada._

 _Con cariño y aprecio_

 _Caín_

 _P.s. 1 – He leído mejores ensayos escritos en arameo por ciegos tartamudos._

 _P.s. 2 – Te he quitado algo con lo que estabas encariñado, si lo quieres encontrar deberás hacer un par de tareas extra._

 _P.s. 3 – Las tareas serán las más difíciles de tus miserables vidas por llamarme 'anciano' 'viejo' y 'Matusalén' ¿No ves que aún me veo joven y bello para los pocos años que tengo?._

Decir que me dejó sorprendido con sus comentarios es poco, nunca esperé que leyera mi bitácora y que dejara una nota tan… dulce. Ahora la pregunta era ¿qué se llevó?. Miré detenidamente mi habitación poniendo especial atención en mis 'tesoros' (algunas chácharas que he juntado en estos meses producto de mi curiosidad y del encanto que tengo con las señoritas). Hay algo que falta y de pronto quiero comerme crudo a mi maestro.

\- ¡REGRÉSAME AL SEÑOR OSITO! – Grito afuera del despacho de Caín, la puerta se abre sospechosamente lento y cuando me asomo no me queda otra que gritar.

\- ¿No ya estás grandecito para estas cosas? – dijo con sorna mientras balanceaba al pobre oso que colgaba del techo por el cuello.

No pienso admitir en voz alta que me encariñé con un peluche, menos que fue una de sus hijas quien me lo regaló después de un día especialmente difícil, mi primer cumpleaños solo, pero para ser el primer regalo que alguien me dio sin importar si era o no un héroe o un don nadie…

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – pregunto con los hombros caidos.

La sonrisa torcida en el rostro de quien debería protegerme ahora que soy un niño, pequeño e indefenso, me hace sudar frío y temer por mi integridad física y mental.

 **EXTRA: ENTRADA AL AZAR DE LA BITÁCORA DE HARRY POTTER**

 _ALAS DE CRISTAL._

 _Mientras dormía soñé con el futuro, uno donde el fin del juego estaba cerca, donde los soldados de brillante plástico yacían olvidados en un rincón y el general de plomo se erguía orgulloso en un charco de tinta y cera. Gritos de una victoria vacía se elevaron a los cielos hasta los oídos de los dioses y el clamor de los vencidos fueron el fondo perfecto para los cazadores de almas que cobran el precio por los favores recibidos en vida._

 _A lo lejos, a orillas del río del olvido permanecen dos almas teñídas de la misma oscuridad en espera del juicio eterno, junto a ellas la diosa de la memoria se mantiene ajena hasta el veredicto._

 _Nunca más._

 _Almas que atormentaron a los inocentes, humanos arrogantes que desearon tocar el cielo con las manos llenas de sangre, ustedes que volaron con alas de cristal serán enviados a la tierra donde serán despedazados por sus víctimas y llevados al olvido por el fuego infernal._

 _Escuchen bien, yo, el condenado a la vida seré el verdugo de los avaros y desgraciados, mi palabra rasgará los cielos y mis pasos estremecerán la tierra y con el nombre del caos tatuado en mis labios, mortales e inmortales se desvanecerán._

Mocoso:

¿Alguna vez consideraste ser un escribidor de éxito en las librerías? Mira que tengo contactos en todas las áreas habidas y por haber, quién quita y le robas el puesto de peor escritor a cierto Paulo que tuve la desdicha de encontrar una vez.

Te recomiendo que busques algo productivo que hacer en lugar de perder el tiempo con estas cosas. Aunque te doy un punto por la estrategia de intentar matar de aburrimiento al ladrón de tu diario.

Cariños

Caín.

P.s. 1 – Si tanto insistes en escribir un diario, o "bitácora" como le llamas, en serio deberías encontrar un mejor escondite que la casita de tu mascota.

P.s. 2 – El maldito bicho me picó y ahora me duele la mano, por eso mañana correrás desde el campamento hasta el oasis y más te vale estar de regreso antes de que termine mi partida de solitario.

\- Bien hecho Petronio, daría lo que fuera por poder ver su cara cuando te encontró. – En el hombro de Harry caminaba un escorpión emperador.

El escorpión pellizcó ligeramente la mejilla de su familiar y regresó a su hábitat donde custodiaba un preciado tesoro.

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN: FUERZA A MÉXICO!**

 **Y esta locura ha terminado… Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo.**

 **Debo admitir que me siento mal por hacer sufrir a Harry de esta manera, pero es un mal necesario, ya lo verán.**

 **Quiero agradecer los Reviews que dejaron.**

 **CassioBlack: Espero que el cap no te haya creado un trauma y que consiguieras dulces suficientes para leer a gusto. :) Nuestros queridos Dursleys han salido voluntariamente de la historia, ni siquiera dijeron pio cuando los eliminé. (Abraza a Caín). Nos seguimos leyendo. Besos :3**

 **17041: Has dado en el clavo, esta bien que me falte un tornillo pero por ningún motivo lastimaría (de más) al pobre Harry. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia sobre el largo de los capítulos (ahora solo hay que amenazar a mis musos y ya) Te mando un abrazo. Saludos :D**

 **Bueno, sin más por el momento los invito a seguirnos leyendo la próxima semana (o antes) en el capítulo 4**

 **"Los caminos torcidos de dios"**

 **CARIÑOS**

 **LEIA ELRIC**


End file.
